baby, let me go home
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Petualang bertemu dengan petualang. Antonio harus pulang. Bella harus dan ingin jadi tempat pulang seseorang. { AU; 'long' prequel to Weggis }


**baby, let me go home**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
**Pairing**: Spain/Belgium, faint hint of Australia/Vietnam. **Genre**: Romance, tiny biiiiiit of adventure. **Rating**: T. **Other notes**: AU, prequel for Weggis.

_(Petualang bertemu dengan petualang. Antonio harus pulang. Bella harus dan ingin jadi tempat pulang seseorang.)_

_._

_[ happy birthday, __**pindanglicious**__! xoxo ]_

* * *

Menonton tingkah si Grizzly dari kejauhan dalam sekejap menjadi hobi Bella. Dia baru bertemu hewan itu secara langsung setengah jam yang lalu, tetapi dia menyadari betapa mudahnya jatuh cinta itu terjadi.

Bulu tebal cokelatnya yang berkilau setelah dia keluar dari sungai yang hanya menelan setengah kakinya, sangat cantik. Moncongnya membuat Bella gemas. Seekor ikan di mulutnya dalam waktu singkat sudah masuk organ pencernaan berikutnya. Cakar-cakarnya kokoh namun tak melukai rumput yang seperti tempat tidur empuk yang suka menggelitik. Dan si Grizzly hanya menggaungkan geraman satu kali meski dia melihat sebuah kamera menyorotinya. Lalu berjalan menjauh, dengan bokong yang ingin sekali ditepuk Bella. Kelihatannya tebal, pikir Bella sambil terkikik.

Alam selalu membuatnya mengasihi, dan fauna selalu membuatnya jatuh cinta. Berkali-kali. Menjadi kru penjelajah memang tidak menjadi mimpi utamanya ketika dia masih duduk di balik meja sekolah, tetapi dia sudah mencintai dunia dan makhluk-makhluk berinsting liar yang menghuni ruang-ruang tak terjamah manusia. Kesempatan untuk menjadi kru _National Geographic_ datang padanya seperti tibanya seorang belahan jiwa yang begitu natural dan tanpa direncanakan. Hanya dengan, _Bel, ada tawaran dari teman di organisasi milik kakakku, mau?_ begitu tawar Lily waktu itu. Dan Bella bersyukur karena dia telah bergabung dengan banyak organisasi pecinta alam dan hewan yang mempermudah koneksi seperti ini.

Grizzly sedang menuju padang rerumputan tinggi. Bella masih mengamatinya seakan dunianya cuma satu dan hanya itu—sampai kemudian Arwyn memanggilnya.

"Oi. Makan siang."

Mendongak, gadis itu terkekeh, "Oh, iya. Baru ingat. Jam berapa sekarang, waktu Alaska? Jam tanganku masih memakai waktu Madrid."

"Setengah satu," Arwyn mengangsurkan satu kotak makanan yang dia sambut dari Arthur kepada Bella. "Sedikit sayur kali ini. Kita harus menghemat."

Bella setuju tanpa banyak kata. Penutup aluminium foil langsung dibukanya dan sendok plastik dari tangan Arwyn segera diambilnya. Dia makan sambil mengamati beruang Grizzly itu lagi. Arthur, Arwyn, Jett, Yao dan Eduard didengarnya sedang membicarakan sesuatu dan sesekali menyebut namanya, tetapi dia tak peduli. Sampai akhirnya dia rasa kata 'Bella' terlalu sering mampir di telinganya, akhirnya dia menoleh. Dengan ujung selada masih menjulur di sela bibir.

"Tuh," Arwyn menyenggol Arthur. "Arthur bilang bahwa kau seharusnya punya seseorang yang harus selalu mengingatkanmu soal makan dan yang lain-lain."

"Um, apa maknanya mengarah ke 'pacar'?"

"Kurang lebih," Arthur mengangkat bahu sambil membereskan semua kotak makan kecuali milik Bella (yang selalu makan terlambat). "Kau sering lalai sendiri."

"Ayolah," Bella menyantap dengan lahap, lalu sambil mengunyah dia menoleh, "buat apa pacar kalau kau bisa jatuh cinta pada alam setiap hari?"

"Kau bilang begitu pasti karena kau belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta yang sebenarnya, _aru_," Yao mengatup-ngatupkan sumpitnya yang tak lagi terpakai, "Pacar akan membantumu mengingat hal-hal penting untuk dirimu setiap hari. Dia akan ikut menjagamu demi dirimu sendiri."

"Ah, yeah, tetua berceramah lagi," Bella menyengir seperti anak kecil, Arwyn dan Jett ikut tertawa.

"Dia benar," Arthur menengahi, walau dia juga ingin ikut tertawa seperti adik dan sepupunya itu.

"Yaaah, bagaimana mau mengingatkan," Bella meletakkan kotak makan di pangkuannya. "Aku lebih sering berada di tempat yang tidak punya sinyal telepon dan internet—"

"Tapi dengan mengingatnya kurasa kau akan lebih menjaga dirimu, Bel, misalnya dengan makan teratur dan tidak dekat-dekat dengan hewan buas lebih sering," Jett mengasah pisau sakunya, mendelik ke arah Bella yang duduk paling dekat dengan tempat yang tadi dilalui Grizzly. Lalu alisnya meninggi, "Kurasa kau jadi lebih kurus dan pipimu jadi jauh lebih tirus dari yang kuingat sebelum ekspedisi ke pantai di Spanyol."

Bella menyelesaikan makannya lebih dulu. Sambil mengunyah, dia memandangi langit Alaska yang sedang lebih sedikit bersahabat dari yang kemarin. Pantas Grizzly senang sekali berada di alam bebas. Rerumputan di depan sana menari seperti dawai seorang pujangga yang lupa cara berhenti merayu lewat nyanyian. Berayun dengan melodi. Senyap lenyap karena desirannya yang syahdu ketika bersama angin ia bergabung.

"Tapi setahuku, kata teman-temanku dulu, dengan jatuh cinta kau malah lupa makan dan lupa segalanya. Yang kaulakukan cuma berkhayal. Bagaimana aku bisa bekerja kalau begitu?"

"Tapi dengan jatuh cinta, kau akan menjaga dirimu agar kau tidak terlihat buruk ketika bertemu dengannya."

Kesimpulan Arthur membuat Bella terdiam.

Grizzly menyelinap keluar dari rerumputan, kemudian menghilang dari jangkauan kamera.

* * *

Tim itu baru selesai berkeliling Taman Nasional Gunung Cradle-Danau St. Clair ketika Bella menemukan wombat merayap masuk ke balik semak-semak ketika mereka mendekat. Gadis itu langsung memekik dan memanggil kawan-kawannya, namun reaksi mereka membuatnya mengerucutkan bibir:

"Kita akan merekamnya nanti, Nona Penasaran," Arthur menggeleng lalu menuju ke bawah pohon terdekat.

"Nanti. Ada waktunya. Kita baru pengenalan lapangan," Yao menguap lalu menggaruk kepalanya, dan mencari tempat perlindungan yang sama dengan Arthur.

Dan ketika dia beralih pada Jett, pemuda itu pura-pura tak tahu. Dia mengangkat-angkat ponselnya dan mencoba menempelkan ke telinganya beberapa kali, namun kelihatannya usahanya gagal sehingga dia membuat kontak mata dengan Bella. Dengan polosnya, ia—yang seolah tak sadar dipandangi dengan mata merendahkan—bertanya, "Apa? _SIM card_ yang kubeli adalah yang murah. Jadi sinyalnya di tempat begini jelek. Aku mau telepon Lien, nih."

"Pacar terus—"

"Ya mau bagaimana? Dia sakit, Bel, dan kurasa aku harus meneleponnya lebih sering," Jett memandang sekeliling. Dan dia menemukan ide gila. Matanya menemukan sebuah pohon tinggi, dia langsung memanjatnya.

Dan duduk di atasnya.

Sepertinya sinyal langsung bisa bersahabat dengannya.

Melihat dan mendengar bagaimana dia meneriakkan nama Lien, membuat Bella akhirnya mengasingkan diri ke tempat terdekat dengan menghilangnya wombat tadi. Kemudian, dorongan teman-temannya saat di Alaska kemarin diingatnya lagi. Oh, yah, dia memang sudah masuk usia sesuai untuk hal itu. Dua puluh lima tahun, dan seratus persen jangka waktunya dia habiskan sebagai seorang single.

Bella diam lama-lama untuk kemudian ... didatangi seekor wombat dari balik semak-semak.

"Heei! Psssh, pssh, sini," Bella langsung tersenyum lebar. Dia merayap semakin dekat, dan wombatnya bergeming. Cara mendekati hewan liar telah ia pelajari, dan tampaknya ia kembali berhasil kali ini. Salah satu tangannya merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan _handycam_-nya. "Sini, sini, Sayang," katanya berbisik, sambil merekam hewan yang masih malu-malu itu.

"Oh iya!"

Bella menoleh sambil menggeram dan memandang sinis pada Arwyn. Wombat itu lari karena teriakannya!

"Bulan depan kita akan punya teman!"

Bella memutar matanya, "Ayolah, apakah itu lebih penting daripada wombat yang barusan lari dariku?"

"Tentu saja!" angguk Arwyn. "Pesisir Tufi, Papua Nugini, yang akan kita rekam kehidupan biodiversitasnya, kebetulan juga akan didatangi tim oseanolog dari anak organisasi PBB, UNITAR yang mengadakan penelitian dengan jadwal yang sama dengan kita. Aku baru ingat, tadi malam aku dikabari lewat email. Mungkin kita bisa bekerja sama dengan mereka ... dan menambah teman?"

Arthur tertawa sinis, "Ah, kau ini memang manusia kesepian yang butuh lebih banyak teman. Tidak cukupkah tim ini?"

Arwyn mencibir, "Karena kita selalu berekspedisi ke daerah terpencil, Arthur. Kurasa kau mengetahui itu lebih dari aku merasakannya."

"Yaaah, apapun itu," Yao menyilangkan tangan dan menjadikannya sandaran di balik kepalanya, "Lebih banyak orang, lebih menyenangkan. Kita sama-sama peneliti yang berpetualang, dan berkenalan adalah hal yang membuat kita terhibur di tengah-tengah kesepian."

Si wombat pergi. Bella langsung mengejarnya dengan _handycam _di tangan. Masa bodoh dengan tim oseanolog dari UNITAR.

* * *

Ya, pesisir Tufi, Papua Nugini, membuat Bella lupa makan. Dia mengabaikan teman-temannya yang mulai saling menyajikan makanan dan duduk bersila dalam pola melingkar di depan _cottage _tempat mereka menginap. Tepian laut kurang menawannya, namun rimbunnya pohon membuatnya jatuh hati untuk keseribu kali.

Dia menguntit seekor burung—ya, Kawan, Papua Nugini adalah surga untuk keanekaragaman fauna yang tak ditemukan di sembarang tempat—dia menghilang di balik pepohonan sekitar _resort_. Bella sudah siap dengan DSLR dan dia berjanji untuk mengeposkannya di situs resmi _NatGeo_ berikut akun resmi instagram situs tersebut. Burung itu berwarna biru tua, kontras sekali dengan dedaunan yang baru saja selesai mandi embun. Bella mengejarnya, tak tahu bahwa ada keseruan baru di depan resort.

"Oi, kau!"

"Wooooho! Arthur! Di sini kau rupanya!"

Arthur berdiri lalu meninju bahu orang yang mendatanginya. Orang itu lantas tertawa dan balas meninju, tetapi kemudian mereka tergelak bersama. "Francis, kau memang tak pernah berubah. Krumu cuma dua?"

Francis menoleh lalu mengendikkan bahu. "Tiga. Sebenarnya. Tuh, satu tertinggal," dia menunjuk menggunakan jempolnya pada seorang berambut keperakan yang baru keluar dari pondok menginap. "Itu Gilbert. Dan yang pakai kaos hitam, itu adiknya, Ludwig. Dan yang ini," dia menarik seseorang. "Pasti kau ingat. Antonio, sainganmu waktu SD dulu."

"Ooh," Arthur tertawa kecil lalu menarik tangan Antonio, yang barusan diseret Francis. "Ya, ya, ingat," mengangguk satu kali, dia lalu menunjukkan krunya dengan bergeser sedikit. "Mau makan pagi bersama kami?"

"Ah, bisa, bisa. Gil, ambil makanan kita!"

Gilbert berbalik dan tentu saja sebagai kakak yang **sayang** adik, dia berteriak dengan bangga, "Luddy, ambil makanan kita!"

Lingkaran para saintis petualang itu bertambah lebar dengan kedatangan empat orang baru. Gilbert mengikuti adiknya yang berkata bahwa dia kerepotan membawa makanan. Francis merasa bahwa spasi antara Arthur dan Arwyn terlalu lebar untuk ditinggalkan sebagai kekosongan. Pasti ada seseorang di sana, terlihat dari piring makan yang sengaja ditaruh dengan isi penuh tanpa ada yang menyentuh.

"Krumu kurang satu, ya?"

"Uhmmm," Arthur mengangguk sambil menyeruput teh pagi. "Perempuan. Tapi paling antusias dan ambisius."

"Wah? Ada perempuan?!" mata Francis langsung berkedip cepat.

"Bukan untukmu. Walaupun dia single."

"Mana dia?"

"Mengejar burung. Sudah kubilang, dia yang paling antusias. Padahal kami baru ingin mulai memfilmkan siang ini. Dia sudah tak sabar—"

"Heeei, aku dapat fotonya! Ia tak seliar yang kukira! Dan dia lebih cantik daripada yang di buku ensiklopedia~!" teriakan dan langkah kaki yang mematahkan ranting-ranting merebak dari mulut hutan.

Seketika, seluruhnya menutup mulut.

Hanya ada satu yang terkekeh.

Dan perhatian pun terbagi. Pada orang yang juga ikut tertawa, tentu saja. Tawa lucunya tidak menyinggung, hanya saja terdengar renyah dan menarik, apalagi sedari tadi dia adalah orang yang tak bicara sama sekali.

"Oh—maaf, maaf—"

"Oh—maaf, maaf—"

Bella dan Antonio bertatapan setelah kata-kata itu diucapkan bersamaan. Antonio langsung menggaruk kepalanya dan nyengir, "Maaf, aku tidak menganggap itu lucu dalam artian jelek. Maaf, maaf,_ señorita_."

Gadis itu kemudian mengangguk canggung sambil mencoba untuk tersenyum setulus mungkin. Matanya langsung mendapati tempat kosong di antara dua bersaudara itu, dan ia langsung mengisinya dengan wajah sedikit merah. Malu. Tak ada yang bilang bahwa tim oseanolog itu akan datang sekarang!

Dan acara makan pagi itu diakhiri dengan aksi lempar salad antara Arthur dan Francis. Arwyn dengan malas menjelaskan pada yang lain bahwa dua orang itu pernah terlibat aksi saling bentur kepala ke pintu saat mereka masih bertetangga—dan sepertinya dendam-dendam konyol masa kecil masih terbawa-bawa ke pergaulan era dewasa mereka.

Bella mengasingkan diri. Dia hanya ingin diam dan mengamati tempat yang selalu dia impikan sejak pertama kali menandatangani kontrak sebagai kru: Papua Nugini. Alam perawan yang jarang disentuh dunia luar, dengan biodiversitas yang masih sangat alami dan indah, dengan hutan-hutan dan sungai serta pegunungan hijau yang tersembunyi. Banyak peneliti yang masih belum bisa menembus hutan-hutannya yang padat dan gelap, dan beberapa harus puas hanya bisa meneliti tepian, seperti Bella sekarang.

Dia menemukan banyak burung dan berhasil mengambil beberapa foto serangga kecil yang menarik. Kupu-kupu terbesar di dunia, _Queen Alexandra_, berhasil dia temukan sedang hinggap di setangkai kembang sepatu. Burung _Golden Monarch_—si cantik dengan bulu kuning cerah dan leher hitam—yang sedang bertengger di ranting juga bisa dia bidik dengan kameranya.

"Wow, elangkah itu?"

Bella tersentak. Antonio duduk di sampingnya.

"Aa—iya, iya. Ini _harpy eagle_. Ada yang berasal dari Amerika, agak berbeda dari ini, dan yang ini _harpy eagle_ endemik Papua Nugini. Garang dan tampan, ya?" Bella mendekatkan kameranya.

Antonio cuma tersenyum. Lalu tangannya diulurkan. "Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Oseanolog. Baru satu tahun berada di bawah naungan UNITAR."

Balas tersenyum, Bella menjabat tangan Antonio, "Bella Peeters. Aku ... yah, sudah empat tahun bekerja untuk _National Geographic_."

"Wow! Kau berpengalaman!"

"Ehm ... tidak juga. Jett, kru asal Australia itu, dia lebih muda dariku tapi sudah enam tahun jadi kru."

"Hoo ..." Antonio memandang ke depan. Lautan langsung membuat matanya bersinar. Kalau hanya sendiri, dia pasti sudah menghilang, ikut arus untuk menembus-nembus habitat koral di bawah sana. "Um ..." ia menggaruk pipinya, mengalihkan mata sebentar dari laut. Atau dia akan kehilangan seluruh konsentrasinya. "Aku mau minta maaf."

"Eh? Soal apa?"

"Tadi ... yang aku tertawa itu."

Mata Bella berkedip cepat. Kemudian terkekeh. "Tidak apa-apa. Santai saja, itu bukan masalah. Aku memang konyol barusan."

"Tapi aku merasa tidak enak—"

"Heeei, itu bukan hal yang harus disesali."

Mereka berpandangan sebentar, lalu Antonio menunduk untuk menyembunyikan senyumnya yang langsung berubah menjadi tawa renyah. "Mau tahu alasanku tertawa?" katanya, mengadakan kontak mata lagi. "Aku merasa seperti melihat diriku sendiri. Aku biasanya seperti itu ketika keluar dari lab setelah menemukan sesuatu, atau saat selesai _diving_. Semua teman-temanku akan melongo dulu untuk beberapa saat sebelum mereka yakin bahwa aku memang benar-benar aneh dan pantas untuk menerima decakan heran dari mereka."

"Begitu ..." satu senyum pun terkembang. "Senang mendengarnya, Antonio. Sepertinya kita satu selera tapi beda dunia."

"Ah, yaa! Nah, itulah yang sedari tadi kupikirkan, tapi aku sulit menyebutkannya."

"Mungkin kita bisa jadi rekan yang baik."

Dua pasang bola mata lagi-lagi berhenti di satu titik yang saling tersambung. Mereka cuma tersenyum dan mempertahankannya, namun akhirnya tawa renyahlah yang menggantikan. Bella tertunduk dan membiarkan rambutnya sedikit menutupi wajah.

Lagi, ketika mata mereka bersirobok, Antonio berkata, "Entah kenapa ... kurasa ... ketika bertemu orang yang benar-benar mirip ... aku merasa seperti pulang."

"Mungkin itulah fungsi keluarga? Orang-orang yang mirip denganmu dan membuatmu selalu merasa di rumah di manapun kau berada—ketika kau bersama mereka."

"Hu-um, mungkin begitu," bahu Antonio bergerak naik. "Aku tidak pernah merasakannya. Aku belum pernah merasa ... benar-benar pulang."

"... Keluarga?"

"Yang inti, tidak punya," Antonio tersenyum, ramah, aneh—tak biasa Bella temukan di siapapun. Ramah namun sedikit kecut—kecut yang berusaha disembunyikan. "Ibuku meninggal saat aku kecil dan ayahku pergi entah ke mana."

"Oh, maaf—turut sedih mendengarnya."

Senyum lagi. "Tidak usah menyesal. Aku hanya punya kakek dan nenek. Di Zurich, Swiss. Tapi cucu mereka banyak, dan aku tidak ingin merepotkan mereka. Aku hanya datang sesekali."

"Aa, Swiss! Aku punya sepupu di sana. Dan kakek dari sisi ayahku juga asli Swiss—kadang-kadang aku menginap di sana, kalau sedang ada ekspedisi di daerah Alpen atau saat-saat libur panjang."

"Mungkin sesekali, kalau kita sama-sama libur, kita bisa sama-sama berjanji untuk bertemu di sana?"

"Boleh sekali," angguk Bella cepat, dengan rambut yang turut berayun. Warna gandumnya mulai jadi keemasan setelah perlahan-lahan matahari pagi mengecupnya. "Um ... berarti, akan ada pertemuan selanjutnya?"

Tak ada keraguan dari cara Antonio mengiyakan.

"Tapi kita sama-sama penjelajah—"

"Mudah. Bertukar alamat email saja, karena nomor telepon kita mungkin sering berganti tergantung di negara mana kita sedang meneliti. Dengan alamat email ... mungkin ketika salah satu dari kita ingin bicara, semuanya akan lebih mudah daripada menghubungi lewat telepon? Alamat emailku selalu aktif, karena aku harus selalu kontak dengan atasanku. Dan kalau sama-sama ingin bicara langsung, kirimkan saja nomor telepon yang sedang aktif lewat email agar bisa segera dihubungi."

"Aku juga! Ah, ah, mana, sini, kucatatkan alamatku!"

Sesaat, Antonio melupakan _scuba diving_ ketika Bella mengetikkan alamat emailnya—dan Bella lupa dengan koleksi foto-foto burung yang baru ia dapatkan; yang mungkin bisa saja membuat seorang ornitolog iri, saat Antonio memberikan alamat email miliknya.

Tak lama setelahnya, Antonio berpamitan untuk menyelam. Bella dipanggil Yao. Yang satu menjelajah secara vertikal, dan yang berikutnya membelah secara horizontal.

Dan ... tak ada lagi pertemuan setelah itu.

* * *

Bella sudah lupa dengan koala Australia (yang waktu itu bisa dijinakkan Jett dengan mudah dan itu membuatnya iri), juga burung-burung anggun di sepanjang pesisir Tufi yang begitu mudah ditemukan bergelayutan di antara rerantingan yang kecil. Dia bertemu naga masa kini, bertubuh kelabu dengan lidah yang sering dijulurkan, dan dia lagi-lagi jatuh cinta dengan sabana kering berikut si fauna endemik.

Komodo.

Dan dia juga lupa pada pesan Arthur serta Yao yang bilang, _jangan dekat-dekat dengan komodo, dia lebih berbahaya daripada yang kauduga!_

Hantaman ekornya bisa saja menghempaskan Bella jauh-jauh dan gigitannya mungkin memutus tendon kakinya, tetapi, mana Bella peduli.

Dia berjongkok paling dekat dengan komodo. Mengawasi bagaimana hewan itu bergerak. Di belakangnya, Eduard berdiri dengan kamera di sampingnya. Lelaki itu menunjuk sebuah lubang besar tak jauh dari si komodo, "Tadi pagi, saat berjalan-jalan sendiri, kulihat dia keluar dari lubang itu. Mungkin dia akan membuat lubang lain untuk tidur malam ini."

Alis Bella terangkat, "Oh, dengan cakar yang seperti itu, menggali lubang sedalam itu tentu bukan hal sulit, ya?"

"Kedalaman lubangnya bisa sampai tiga meter, kata orang sini."

"Ouw ..."

"Bel, mundur sedikit. Dia berbalik arah."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa."

Bella masih diam saja di tempatnya sementara Eduard sudah mulai mengambil langkah mundur. Komodo itu merayap dan manusia-manusia itu mulai membuatnya tertarik. Salivanya menetes dan meninggalkan jejak-jejak samar di atas tanah berbatu. Dia berhenti sebentar, mengamati, lalu lanjut bergerak. Bella malah mengeluarkan kamera digitalnya sendiri sambil tersenyum kecil, _kesempatan bagus_.

"Bel!"

"Iya, sebentar, aku tahu!"

Arthur berdecak. Sebagai ketua tim, apapun adalah tanggung jawabnya. Dia meninggalkan Arwyn dan menyuruh Eduard untuk bergabung dengan yang lain di jarak yang aman. Dia maju dan menarik ujung _hoodie_ jaket Bella, tapi Bella menyentakkan tangannya, "Sedikit lagi! Duh, fotonya eksklusif, nih."

"Tidak punya rasa takut, ya?"

"Punya, tapi dia sedang tidur."

"Bel!" teriak Arthur sambil menarik lagi, "dia makin cepat!"

Bella masih mengambil beberapa foto dan menepis tangan Arthur. Sekarang dia dan komodo hanya tinggal berjarak satu meter dan itu artinya Arthur harus melakukan pemaksaan. Ditariknya Bella lebih kuat, diseretnya ke arah yang lain dan beruntung, Bella sudah sadar keadaan dan mau diseret tanpa memberontak.

"Aku heran, di mana ketakutanmu?"

"Hanya muncul di saat-saat tertentu," Bella nyengir. "Orang sini, yang kutanyai waktu itu, diserang komodo dan masih hidup sampai sekarang. Cuma terluka."

"'Cuma', kaubilang?" bentak Arthur. "Kautahu rasa sakit? Kautahu berapa orang yang akan kaurepotkan? Jangan mentang-mentang kau masih hidup sendiri dan tidak terikat pada siapapun, lalu kau menggampangkan hidupmu! Memang, kau masih muda dan bebas, juga belum menikah—tapi kauanggap apa teman-temanmu? Semuanya? Yang mengkhawatirkanmu? Yang bisa saja kaurepotkan ketika kau terluka? Kami tak keberatan menolongmu, tapi pernahkah kau memikirkan seberapa menderitanya orang yang panik dan khawatir karena kau?!"

Wajah marah Arthur di mata Bella langsung tergantikan sesaat oleh senyuman seseorang yang bertukar alamat email dengannya, dan berjanji bahwa suatu waktu nanti, ketika dia tak terlalu sibuk, dia ingin menelepon.

Dia belum pernah berbicara lagi dengan Antonio! Dia belum pernah menelepon dan ditelepon—dia belum melunasi hutang pada Antonio dan Antonio pun belum membayar kewajibannya!

Lantas, Bella tertunduk. "Maaf."

"Jangan suka ambil resiko sendiri," volume suara Arthur mulai merendah. Sekali lagi dia berdecak dan langsung berbalik. Melihat ke arah kamera—yang ternyata masih aman.

Komodo itu berpaling karena menemukan komodo lain. Tampaknya, dia sedang berhasrat untuk melakukan perebutan wilayah.

* * *

Ada cuti satu minggu yang diberikan setelah mereka selesai menjelajah Flores. Sebuah resort di Bali di-_booking_ untuk mereka berenam, tak jauh dari _The Bali Bird Park_, yang tentu saja membangkitkan naluri Bella. Berlibur sambil memandangi burung, mana mungkin dia masih meninggalkan perasaannya di Flores?

Hanya dia dan Arwyn yang berangkat _sightseeing_ di Taman Burung, karena yang lain memilih untuk tidur. Dia sedang asyik berkeliling, namun diusik oleh bunyi ponsel. Dia sempat menggerutu karena berpikir itu adalah pesan singkat dari Jett atau Eduard yang minta belikan makanan—

—tahunya, itu adalah email.

Berisi nomor telepon. Hanya itu. Tak ada kata-kata lain, atau bahkan emotikon. Tetapi Bella langsung yakin dan mengabaikan Jalak Bali yang barusan lewat di hadapannya. Dia men-_dial_ otomatis nomor itu.

"Bella?"

"A-Antonio! Hai, hai, apa kabar? Sedang di mana? Aku di Bali."

"Aku di Pulau Hokkaido, Jepang. Apa aku mengganggumu? Bisa saja kita sambung nanti kalau kau sedang bertugas sekarang—dan omong-omong, terima kasih karena langsung menelepon—"

"Aku sedang diberi cuti. Baru saja dari Nusa Tenggara, Indonesia, dan sekarang sedang liburan di Bali. Kau sibuk?"

"Aa, sama, aku juga sedang libur! Cuma dua hari, sih, sebelum berangkat lagi ke markas besar UNITAR di Jenewa lusa."

Obrolan ringan terjadi, sampai-sampai Bella kehilangan Arwyn. Dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari taman seorang diri, dan melanjutkan telepon sambil duduk-duduk di luar. Baru selesai ketika Antonio dipanggil oleh Francis dan Arwyn menemukan Bella.

Bella pulang dengan puas, walau koleksi foto dari _The Bali Bird Park_ yang dia dapat amat sedikit. Tak mesti satu tahun sekali dia bisa mampir ke sana, tetapi dia tak kecewa.

Lagi, dia **puas**.

* * *

Masa kecil Jett ternyata dihabiskan dengan mendekati seekor kanguru yang sering berkeliaran tak jauh dari halaman belakang rumah neneknya di desa. Dan baru kali inilah, Jett mau benar-benar terbuka soal masa lalunya.

"Aku cuma tinggal dengan nenekku. Orangtuaku pergi entah ke mana. Nenek bilang, ayahku adalah prajurit angkatan laut dan ibuku bekerja di kepolisian. Mungkin intel, karena ada banyak rahasia tentangnya yang aku tak boleh tahu. Dan aku tidak pernah tahu kabar mereka sejak umurku empat tahun."

Sementara dia bercerita, Arthur dan Arwyn hanya diam. Ayah mereka berdua juga tentara, namun dengan nasib yang super berbeda dengan adik beliau, ayah Jett. Ayah mereka berdua adalah tentara yang mendapat banyak kehormatan dan uang juga telah pensiun dengan kehidupan damainya di desa tak jauh dari London. Dan Bella juga diam ketika cerita itu diutarakan. Separuh karena bersimpati, separuh karena Antonio-lah yang mampir ke memorinya.

Setelah sekian lama ingatan akan orang itu terpinggirkan karena lembar-lembar petualangan, pembicaraan-pembicaraan tentang fauna, film-film yang keren yang ditonton selama penerbangan lintas negara, dia, untuk pertama kali, ingin Antonio menceritakan lebih banyak tentang dirinya.

Ingin Antonio pulang padanya.

Mengadu padanya.

Ia mendadak gelisah. Tiba-tiba dia terpikir tentang masa kecil Antonio yang harus dihabiskan bersama neneknya yang punya keluarga besar. Di tengah tekanan hidup yang terlalu dini datang padanya. Ia tak pernah mendengar itu semua tetapi tiba-tiba dia bisa merasakan perihnya. Antonio tak pernah mengungkitnya tetapi dia langsung berharap Antonio tak akan pernah merasakan hal serupa lagi.

Karenanyalah, dia ingin menjadi tempat pulang Antonio. Paling tidak, tempatnya bercerita.

Bella bisa menyimpulkan dari cerita Jett bahwa anak itu mengalami waktu yang berat. Antonio juga, pasti. Tetapi Jett sekarang 'aman', karena tim yang solid dan paman-pamannya mulai mengakui dirinya karena pengalamannya yang luar biasa sebagai kru _channel_ terkenal di dunia. Sementara Antonio? Apa dia baik-baik saja dengan krunya? Apa teman-temannya bisa menjadi keluarga yang baik untuknya? Apa mereka semua peduli pada Antonio? Bella tak mengenal kehidupan Antonio sebaik ia mengenal kehidupan Jett, maka dia resah.

Bella ingin Antonio punya tempat pulang.

Dirinya.

* * *

"Aaaah, lucu! Lagi, lagi!" Bella melompat-lompat gembira. Ujung-ujung rambutnya yang basah menjatuhkan bulir-bulir air ke tikar di depan tenda mereka.

"Nih, pegang saja. Aku mau ke dalam," Arthur memberikan ponselnya, lalu pergi meninggalkannya ke dalam tenda.

Bella mengulang-ulang rekaman suara Paus Bungkuk yang telah dikonversi Arthur menjadi format yang kompatibel untuk ponselnya. Suara paus jarang sekali bisa dia dengar, dan sekali dia mendengarnya saksama seperti ini, tak ragu lagi, dia jatuh cinta. Fokus dunianya langsung beralih tanpa kompromi, sesaat dia cuma ingin mendengarkan suara itu saja. Hanya suara itu. Tak peduli pada suara-suara lain yang kedengarannya mulai meramaikan perkemahan dia dan timnya. Dia makin tak sabar untuk terjun ke laut dan menunggu kemunculan Paus Bungkuk di hadapannya secara langsung!

"Bella mana?"

"Di situ. Nah, nah, di depan kemah."

"Ah, terima kasih."

"Sudah, sana, datangi dia. Arwyn, tahu tidak, dua malam berturut-turut setelah tahu bahwa kita akan bertemu lagi di Teluk Irlandia, dia mengigau nama Bella terus."

"Francis!"

"Hush, sudah, sudah. Temui Bella saja sana."

Sementara di telinga Bella, bunyi yang diterima hanya suara Paus Bungkuk.

"Hei."

"Ah, lucunya~" dan gadis itu pun menekan tombol _replay_.

"Bella~"

Telinga yang lain mulai merespons.

"Bella~"

"—Antonio?!"

Yang datang pun tersenyum lebar. Bella langsung melompat dan memekikkan hal sama, "Antonio!" dia lalu memeluk secara impulsif, "Astaga, kenapa tidak bilang kalau kita akan bertemu di sini?! Kenapa tidak mengirimi email?"

"Ini rencana mendadak, he he. Sebelumnya kami akan meneliti pesisir Prancis, tetapi dipindahkan ke Irlandia dan tiba-tiba Francis bilang bahwa kami akan punya teman lagi di sini ... aku juga sangat kaget," katanya, sambil balas memeluk Bella. Kemudian lepas, namun tidak dengan pandangan. "Maaf jarang menelepon."

"Tidak apa—oh, Antonio, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Eh ... ya, aku baik-baik saja. Apa ada yang aneh?"

Mata Bella berkedip cepat beberapa kali. Oh, tidak, dia terbawa-bawa kisah Jett dan keresahannya pada hidup Antonio. Astaga, cerita itu sudah lama namun tersimpan sedemikian rupa di dalam dirinya sebagai pikiran tak sadar dan kekhawatiran yang mengakar.

Padahal, Antonio terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Oh, tidak, maaf, maaf. Hehe. Sampai kapan di sini?"

"Lama. Sepuluh hari. Kalian?"

"Seminggu, tapi lebih banyak dihabiskan di perairan, sepertinya, karena kami akan mengejar Paus Bungkuk."

"Aaah, begitu—"

"Ponselku, Bel."

Bella lalu berbalik. Arthur mengambil ponselnya kembali begitu saja dan Bella langsung teralih perhatiannya. "Apa kita meminjam hidrofon kali ini? Jadi bisa merekam suara mereka lagi?"

"Ya. Tapi mungkin dua hari lagi baru datang."

"Bel."

"Ah, ya, Antonio?"

"Kau mau merekam suara paus lagi, ya?" Arthur bertanya dari balik punggungnya, namun matanya melekat pada layar ponsel. "Yang itu pun sudah cukup. Sekarang kita hanya perlu dokumentasi musim kawin paus itu untuk ditayangkan. Sebenarnya merekam suara tidak terlalu perlu, ha?"

Antonio berdecak. Arthur terus mengoceh soal hal-hal tak penting berkaitan dengan hidrofon pinjaman dan kehidupan paus. Membuat Bella bingung harus memperhatikan yang mana—mata Antonio yang terus menarik perhatiannya atau penjelasan Arthur.

Antonio lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Bella, mendekatkan perempuan itu ke sisi kirinya.

"Maaf, aku yang sedang akan bicara pada Bella. Kalian sebagai tim bisa bicara bersama lain kali. Aku sangat jarang bertemu Bella dan tolong biarkan kami mengobrol berdua."

Arthur mengangkat kepala. Tercengang. Sesaat dia memandang Antonio dengan ekspresi tersinggung yang dipajang kentara. Dan Antonio tak mau kalah. Tetapi kemudian Arthur tertawa kecil. Agak sinis namun lantas menatural menjadi kekehan konyol. Dia menggeleng. "Oke, oke, aku mengerti. Lanjutkan saja sesukamu."

Mata Antonio masih mengikuti gerak Arthur sampai akhirnya lelaki itu bergabung dengan adiknya di pesisir.

Bella hanya memandang pasir. Selalu ada sisi anak kecil yang malu-malu yang tetap hidup di dirinya, yang muncul dengan nyata ketika dia merasa berbeda di depan Antonio.

"Maaf, ya, Bel, aku hanya kurang suka saat aku ingin bicara berdua dengan seseorang yang kumau, tiba-tiba ada yang ikut dengan cueknya."

Bella berusaha bersikap biasa. "Ahahaha, aku mengerti itu. Kadang-kadang hal itu memang bisa menimbulkan kecemburuan yang—"

"Ah, ya, aku memang cemburu."

Kata 'cemburu' itu sempat dirasa Bella terlalu salah—padahal dia bisa saja menggunakan kata _ketidaksukaan_ atau _ketidaknyamanan_ tetapi ... ah sudahlah. Sekarang dia merasa bahwa hal itu cukup bagus karena akhirnya dia bisa membuktikan sesuatu.

"... Cemburu?"

"Ya ... aku memang hanya ingin bicara berdua dengan Bella, hehe. Aku ingin bicara banyak tentangmu karena ... kau menarik."

Satu senyuman bisa melumpuhkan memori akan hal menyenangkan lain.

Lagu Paus Bungkuk memang bagus. Tetapi Bella melupakan hasratnya untuk menggunakan hidrofon untuk mengambil suara paus yang indah itu, karena dia rasa telinganya pun cukup untuk menangkap suara yang ia rasa akan ia hargai lebih dari suara paus.

Suara Antonio.

_Aku jarang menemui anggota tim NatGeo yang perempuan, Bella._

_Ah, ya, memang jarang ..._

_Itu artinya kau memang menarik._

_( Yang menarik itu suaramu, Antonio. )_

* * *

Pesawat dari Laos yang akan ditumpangi Bella mengalami penundaan selama dua jam karena masalah teknis. Dia iseng mengirimi Antonio email berisi nomor teleponnya, dan tak disangka email itu langsung dibalas dengan sebuah panggilan.

"Harimau di hutan dekat Sungai Mekong begitu luar biasa. Senang bisa mendokumentasikan mereka. Dan tebak—aku akan libur setelah ini, 'Tonio."

"Ah, aku juga! Kaumau ke mana?"

"Italia. Aku ingin berlibur di Napoli selama lima hari, lalu mampir ke rumah kakekku dan sepupuku di Swiss. Kalau orangtuaku sedang tidak sibuk dan berada di rumah, mungkin aku akan kembali ke Belgia sampai akhir liburanku. Aku dapat waktu dua minggu, lho, hehe. Kau?"

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan ke Napoli, boleh? Aku akan menyusulmu dua hari lagi. Soalnya aku belum tahu akan liburan ke mana."

Ruang tunggu bandara begitu penuh karena dua penundaan sekaligus. Beberapa orang sibuk lalu-lalang ke stand kopi dan teh di ujung ruangan. Bella memperhatikan itu semua sambil mengukir senyum tipis di wajahnya, "Pulanglah ke Zurich. Temui nenekmu."

"Ya, aku akan ke sana. Tapi bersamamu, boleh? Aku ... ingin mengajakmu menemui nenekku."

"Eh?"

"Kau juga mau ke Swiss sekalian, 'kan? Sekalian saja. Dan setelahnya ... apa aku boleh ikut ke Brussel juga? Aku ingin bertemu orangtuamu, kalau mereka tidak sibuk."

"Aa—boleh, sih ..." Bella mengetuk-ngetukkan jari di atas ransel di pangkuannya. "Serius mau bertemu orangtuaku?"

"Iya."

Suara Bella melembut. Sesuatu yang tak ia sadari ia punya. Seringkali berada di alam bebas membuatnya lupa bahwa tak semua hal bisa dibicarakan dengan suara nyaring. Kadang-kadang suasana hati yang hangat bisa membuat suara menjadi tertekan halus begini, ya.

"Sampai jumpa di Napoli, kalau begitu, Bel. Beritahu nama hotelmu nanti. Apa kau sendiri?"

"Ya, sendiri. Arthur dan Arwyn langsung pulang ke Inggris, dan Jett sudah pergi duluan lewat darat ke Kota Ho Chi Minh, Vietnam, untuk bertemu pacarnya. Eduard pulang ke Estonia besok. Perjalanannya panjang karena sepertinya dia harus dua kali ganti pesawat. Dan Yao berlibur sendirian ke Thailand. Barusan berangkat."

"Baiklah. Tunggu aku, Bella Carriedo."

Sambungan telepon langsung ditutup secara sepihak setelah itu, meninggalkan Bella yang menatap kosong kepada keramaian dengan mata membulat dan wajah memerah.

* * *

Di Napoli, mereka bertemu di del Plebiscito, di depan patung seekor singa betina. Hotel mereka berjauhan dan Bella—yang telah berjalan berkeliling Napoli untuk survey sebelum kedatangan Antonio—menilai bahwa inilah titik yang paling tepat untuk bertemu.

Antonio sudah melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan dan dia langsung berlari begitu Bella melihatnya.

Tidak ada pelukan kali ini, yang ada hanya tawa yang bersambut, dan tangan Antonio yang mengucek rambut Bella ala kadarnya—

—dan sebuah ciuman.

Tangannya lepas dari kepala Bella, dengan mudahnya dia mencium Bella dan Bella menyambutnya seolah mereka sudah sering melakukannya dan terbiasa pula terhadapnya.

Ketika mereka merenggangkan kepala dan Bella menatap Antonio lekat-lekat, dia menyimpulkan, _oh, ini bukan lagi cinta anak remaja yang butuh waktu lama untuk bertanya-tanya dan meragukan, dan bukan lagi saatnya untuk menanggapi secara melankolis debaran-debaran yang sudah bisa dipastikan itu apa_. Mereka sudah dewasa, dan mereka mantap.

"Mau ke mana setelah ini?" Antonio mengulurkan tangannya.

"Pantai Napoli tidak akan membuatmu bosan," Bella tersenyum, menggamit tangan yang disuguhkan. "Aku sudah pergi dua kali dan masih ingin ke sana."

"Kita ke sana sekarang!" Antonio berlari. Seperti anak kecil mengejar layang-layang, dan Bella adalah pengikutnya yang setia; teman bermainnya yang rela diajak berlari meski orang-orang menganggap mereka konyol.

* * *

Debur ombak pantai Napoli-lah yang mendengar kata-kata Antonio, "Aku ingin menikah tahun ini. Maukah kau menjadi pengantin wanitaku?"

Jatuh cinta pada alam, bagi Bella, semudah menginjakkan kaki di atasnya. Jatuh hati pada Antonio, semudah dia membayangkan tentang rumah untuk pulang dan penyeimbang untuk insting bebasnya. Dan mengatakan _**ya**_, adalah semudah jatuh cinta.

Semudah lidah ombak mengecup tumit telanjang mereka.

"Dengan senang hati."

Memori tentang petualangan alam bebas, beruang Grizzly, harimau Sungai Mekong, wombat Tasmania, pegunungan Alpen, hutan Papua Nugini, Jalak Bali, sungai-sungai di Alaska, komodo Flores, serta ratusan tempat lain yang sudah pernah dijelajahi Bella, berkumpul di dalam sebuah kotak dan pergi ke salah satu sisi pikiran, di mana sisi lainnya telah penuh oleh Antonio.

Antonio adalah penyeimbang dari segala kebebasan yang dia miliki.

Antonio memiliki tempat pulang, dan Bella memiliki orang yang meyakinkannya, bahwa _selamanya bebas_ takkan menguntungkan. Kadang bernaung menjadi hal yang dirindukan ketika berlari. Kadang bersinggah adalah hal yang diinginkan ketika telah bertualang terlalu jauh. Kadang **tinggal** adalah cita-cita tertinggi setelah berkelana terlalu lama.

Menjadi tempat pulang seseorang adalah hal terbaik yang pernah dia rasakan.

Ia bangga. Dan ia bahagia.

.

.

"_Apakah kaumau berlibur ke alam liar setelah kita menikah?"_

"_Oh Antonio, ha ha ha, jangan bercanda. Aku butuh tempat privat. Aku juga tidak mau beruang-beruang mengganggu kita bersenang-senang, secinta apapun aku pada mereka."_

"_Lalu?"_

"_Sepupuku punya rumah yang jarang sekali ditinggali, tetapi pemandangan sekitarnya sangat bagus."_

"_Di mana?"_

"_Weggis, Swiss."_

**end.**

* * *

sedikit catatan:

1) UNITAR = _United Nations Institue for Training and Research_. lembaga otonom di bawah PBB. fungsinya antara lain adalah sebagai pusat penelitian untuk inovasi sistem ilmu pengetahuan dan pengaplikasian imej satelit untuk kemanusiaan, konflik atau bencana, juga membantu pemerintahan untuk memahami perubahan iklim, manajemen sampah dan bahan-bahan kimia, juga biodiversitas.

2) cerita unik soal kelakuan Jett yang naik pohon buat dapetin sinyal: papaku pernah cerita hal sejenis (karena beliau sering keluar-masuk kampung terpencil di kalimantan buat nge-audit). beberapa tahun lalu, sebelum operator-operator punya tower sebanyak sekarang, sinyal hp di hulu kalimantan itu susah banget. kalo dapet kampung yang di atas bukit, enakan, karena tempat tinggi lebih gampang dapet sinyal. kalo ternyata masih susah, ada solusi yang agak lucu: tulis pesan - klik _send_ – langsung lempar hp-nya ke udara – mungkin bisa kekirim. XD lol dan kalo smsan atau nelpon di atas pohon, berarti logically sinyal lebih mudah didapat kan? XD

3) Arwyn = Wales. kenapa aku nggak make nama yang biasa dipakai orang-orang ke dia? well, i love welsh (wales' language). sangat-sangat suka. karena termasuk rumpun celtic, bahasa 'kuno' yang ejaan dan morfemnya sangat menarik. jadi aku ngarang sendiri sesuai fetish. omong-omong, artinya **fair**/**handsome**. ada yang bilang juga artinya '**muse**'. kalo cewek, kata itu berubah jadi 'Arwen'. Arwen itu, bagi yang suka LoTR, pasti tau =))

4) Weggis = judul salah satu fic spabel yang ku-publish februari lalu. ini nama kota di Swiss, anyway.

5) del Plebiscito = _public square_ di Napoli. bagus lho tempatnya /o/

6) judul terinspirasi dari lirik lagu **Home**, Westlife, standart disclaimer applied on behalf of this song.

.

.

.

6) HHAAPPPPYYY BIRTHHHHDAYYY RINNNDAANGGGG


End file.
